


Starlight

by Myrgh_Kerenza



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrgh_Kerenza/pseuds/Myrgh_Kerenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy drabble about Spike and Drusilla, set anytime during their 100+ years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr blog, daffodilsandviscera.
> 
> Written to fit with the instrumental song "Fairy Dance", by James Newton Howard.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Not one bit.

Moonlight always looked beautiful on his princess.

She had the complexion for it. It never made her look washed-out or unhealthy. Only ethereal, as the stars reached down tendrils of light like fingers, cupping her cheek, her shoulder, her breast. They ran their luminescent hands over her body, dancing above her thin nightgown, in a way so greedy and intimate that they almost made Spike jealous. There was no distance between Drusilla’s ivory skin and the soft caress of the stars. There couldn’t be. The stars were inside her.

She turned to look back at him, lips pulled tantalizingly into that mysterious smile of hers, eyes alight with hidden secret. Her hair, long since fallen from behind her bare shoulder, pressed into her cheek, giving her the hooded look of a film noir siren as she twisted to meet Spike’s gaze.

She held out her hand to him, her pale arm lifted airily, and he took it, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that hers looked infinitely more natural in the lunar pallor. The satin fabric of her nightgown swished as she stepped closer, interlocking their fingers. Her touch was as delicate as the starlight cosseting her, as if she were no more than a dream. She looked at him knowingly.

“You can hear them, can’t you, my Spike?” she whispered, and then pressed a finger against her lips, made silvery in the moonlight. “Shhhh…”

She giggled, and began to step back and forth, pulling Spike gently after her until he smiled, submitting. He laid his hand on her waist, propelling her disjointed steps into the figure of a slow waltz. He couldn’t hear the music, but it didn’t matter; Drusilla let her head fall back, staring at the clear night sky, her dark eyes wide as she laughed.


End file.
